<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When a humble bard bumped into Geralt of Rivia, a Renfaire AU by Pyjama_Punk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027448">When a humble bard bumped into Geralt of Rivia, a Renfaire AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyjama_Punk/pseuds/Pyjama_Punk'>Pyjama_Punk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Geralt has a cat, M/M, brief appearance of a kikimora and non explicit description of it getting killed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyjama_Punk/pseuds/Pyjama_Punk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt's at a Ren faire with his friend Yennefer and god-daughter Ciri, when looking for Ciri after she wanders off he bumps into Jaskier. It gets late and Geralt gives Jaskier a ride home. Jaskier's tired and stays the night and meets Geralt's cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, background Calanthe/Eist, background Pavetta/Duny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When a humble bard bumped into Geralt of Rivia, a Renfaire AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Geralt's like a godfather to Ciri. Pavetta and Duny live (and are friends with Geralt) and Ciri visits Geralt and they do things like go to Ren faires. Calanthe and Eist have Ciri over for weekends sometimes and they too live. </p><p>Jaskier is still a musician and plays a bard at renfaires and larps. Geralt's still a witcher and Yennefer is still a mage and makes plant based cosmetics, soaps and teas at home which she sells at small markets, online and at faires. Triss works with other mages in making potion ingredients.<br/>(I don't know shit about ren faires so i made it vague. also no one beta read this so there's probably a few typos I missed)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt was nervous, Yennefer was just done packing her booth up for the day and now Ciri had run off somewhere, she said she just wanted to go to the axe throwing booth but that was hours ago and when Geralt asked the person there, they hadn't seen the thirteen year old.<br/>
Across the fair ground walked Jaskier, a bard who was just done with the more kid-friendly afternoon program. Geralt didn't see him so they collided, the bard had just enough time to move his instrument out of the way „oof“ „are you okay?“ Geralt asked „I'm sorry“ Jaskier looked at him „oh I'm okay nearly smashed my lute, you don't seem okay“ he said. „sorry. yes I'm looking for someone. I can't find my god-daughter, she wanted to go axe throwing and the lady there was just done packing up and said she didn't see her.“ Geralt seemed a bit out of breath and sounded worried, „what does she look like? I can help you searching, of you'd like“ Jaskier offered, he had already put his lute in it's case and slung the strap over his shoulder „so Ciri is 13, roughly 4ft 5 white-blonde hair, blue jacket“ Geralt described „okay let's go find her“ Jaskier said and started looking around immediately. </p><p>Geralt and Jaskier walked around the entire faire ground „there! Look Geralt“ Jaskier said „I think that's Ciri, based on your description“ Geralt looked in the direction Jaskier pointed and immediately spotted Ciri, she was talking to a person who made and sold knives and scissors  „Ciri! Here you are“ Geralt said „I was worried about you“ „sorry I ran away.“ Ciri said „I was bored sitting at Yen's booth and so I went to see what else there is“ Jaskier introduced himself and ended up walking Geralt and Ciri back to Yennefer's booth after they said goodbye to the knife maker. </p><p>Jaskier introduced himself „ah so you're that annoying guy“ said Yennefer „sorry, it's been a long weekend with not enough sleep.“ she quickly added, Jaskier nodded, suppressed a yawn, said „yeah it's tiring“ and got out his phone to see which public transport to take „ah shit“ he said half loud „the last bus home departed an hour ago and the next one is tomorrow at seven am.“ .</p><p>„how far is it for you?“ Geralt wanted to know „because I could give you a lift.“ he offered „yeah thanks.“ Jaskier fidgeted with the zip on his lute case. The ride was quiet after Geralt dropped off Ciri at her Grandma's place and Yennefer at her house. It was getting dark and Jaskier felt cosy in the car with Geralt, like on a long drive when the car feels like a cocoon. „so what's your address again?“ Geralt broke the silence Jaskier blinked and told him where. „hmm. That's the same house I live in“ said Geralt „ah cool, we're neighbours. But why have I never seen you?“ he wondered, „I just moved in  two weeks ago“ replied Jaskier, Geralt just nodded and concentrated on driving.</p><p>As they arrived at their house Jaskier was nearly asleep and said „can I crash at yours? I'm so tired and walking up all the stairs is too much“ Geralt took a moment to think and then said „yeah sure“ Jaskier smiled and thanked him.</p><p>„so you can sleep on the couch here“ Geralt said and pointed in the general direction of the living room when they entered his flat, „if you want you can have a shower“ Geralt offered „I definitely need one and you can go first, I'll make you a bed on the couch in the meantime“ Jaskier yawned and said „oh yeah but I am just too tired“.  Jaskier borrowed one of Geralt's plain black t-shirts to sleep in and it fit him surprisingly well. They bid each other a goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably noon when Jaskier woke up from a cat meowing loudly at him „morning“ he said and offered the orange cat his hand to smell, the cat left the living room when Jaskier got up. Geralt was already awake and preparing some tea in the kitchen „morning Geralt“ he said as he went to the bathroom, upon returning Geralt's cat was in the kitchen „what's their name?“ Jaskier asked over breakfast „I named her Płotka,which means roach, like the fish“ Geralt explained and took a sip of his tea. „so what are your plans for today?“ he asked „Laundry and my 17th century breeches need some mending“ Jaskier said „same“ said Geralt „I need to wash my renaissance clothes too and am starting on some 13th century armour“ „oh cool“ Jaskier smiled. „I am currently in a research hole of 1240's clothes and poetry. so what's your job?“ he asked Geralt who sighed and said „it's complicated“ „okay I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable“ Jaskier said. „I hunt monsters“ Geralt replied quickly, Jaskier nodded and waited for him to elaborate but no answer came so Jaskier answered his own question „I am a musician/occasional music teacher but the latter only for family, friends and their kids“ „ah okay, what genre do you play?“ Geralt asked between sips of tea „I play all kinds, some indie-folk-rock, pre-modern music from the 16th and 17th century and expanding towards earlier music. And the occasional rock“ Jaskier listed.  „can I have your number?“ Jaskier asked „I'd love to get updated on your armour making" „yeah sure“ Geralt said and wrote it on a post it.</p><p>When they finished breakfast Jaskier thanked Geralt and went up the remaining stairs to his flat. The rest of the day went as Jaskier did his laundry, mending and updated his instagram with some renfaire pictures. Geralt sent him a picture of the armour he was making with Płotka sitting on the pieces Geralt was working on. Jaskier sent a heart eyed cat face emoji in response.<br/>
(the following are messages)<br/>
Jaskier: so what are your plans for tomorrow?<br/>
Geralt: uh not much, I got a call about a kikimora that's appeared in a lake<br/>
Jaskier: do you want to come over for dinner?<br/>
Geralt paused and then decided to write: today or?<br/>
The reply from Jaskier came rapidly: what about tomorrow?<br/>
Geralt : yeah sure. What time? The kikimora shouldn't take more than a few hours.<br/>
Jaskier: great! Come over at about 7:30pm. Any allergies or requests?<br/>
Geralt: I'm not picky and I don't want to inconvenience you. And I have no food allergies.<br/>
Jaskier: okay. I'll surprise you.</p><p>Geralt smiled to himself and pet Płotka who was demanding attention.</p><p> </p><p>The following day Geralt put on his monster hunting hear, along with two large swords he carried on his back. He drove to the area the kikimora had been seen at.<br/>
The kikimora was in a lake near the small city and upon arriving Geralt took a potion that increased stamina and aided in enduring being underwater for minutes at a a time, it burned and he could feel his eyes change.<br/>
The kikimora was really annoyed but not very large, the fight involved Geralt getting soaked to the skin in the ice-cold water. After dispatching the kikimora he put the body into a large bag to be delivered to some mages who ran an online business for potion ingredients. Geralt put the closed bag into the back of his car and changed into some sweatpants and a jumper to drop the bag off and then go home. The two swords he carried were wrapped up safely.</p><p>Geralt rang the doorbell of the old barn the mages worked at and Triss Merigold, an old friend of Geralt's appeared „Hh hi yes the kikimora, bring it right through“ said Triss and lead the way to the lab. </p><p> </p><p>When Geralt arrived home it was six and after feeding Płotka he went to take a shower, he closed his eyes and sighed contently. The blood, mud and stinky water weren't easy to get out of his hair but the dirt did get out eventually. Stepping out of the shower Geralt changed into plain black jeans and a warm knit jumper that Vesemir had given him for his birthday.</p><p>At 7:15pm Geralt went up the stairs to Jaskier's apartment and rang. Jaskier was still wearing an apron when he opened the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>